


Reflective Mirror of the inner Mind

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Will, Poetry, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt in the Hannibal fandom enjoy my humble offering of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflective Mirror of the inner Mind

I hate you

_I love you_

__

You’ve shaped me

Into what I didn't want to be

_Made me better_

_Blood, Gore my old friends_

You created me

Built me up

To tear me down

_Can't change now_

Betrayal ashes on my tongue

_Why?_

I hate you

Yet I yearn for you

 

_Love me, Save, Free me,_

_Make me yours_

Why can't I escape you

_To set in our ways_

The one who twisted Me

Into the Monster I have become

_Clawing to be free_

Like a puppet handing over its strings

The trust I gave to you

 

**All Gone**

 

_Will you have me?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that poem if you see anything that needs fixing feel free to point it out.


End file.
